


Harry Animated

by thewhitewolf1412



Series: Unusual Storylines [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Bleach, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Misc.cartoons, Naruto
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitewolf1412/pseuds/thewhitewolf1412
Summary: While driving with the Dursley's one bright morning Harry finds himself involved in an accident that leaves him blind. He later becomes part of an illegal eye transplant program that leaves him with a pair of eyes that grant him the ability to see and interact with cartoon characters. Armed with his trusty pencil and toon friends Harry takes the Wizarding World by storm.Don't own Harry Potter or CN.Crossposted from FF.net





	1. Pilot episode

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies got me .

'What happened?' Was the first thing to pop up in his mind as he awakened from his slumber. Seeing only darkness he tried to open his eyes, however there appeared to have been something blocking them.

"Ah so you're awake now ?" A voice sounded beside him, causing the smaller to jump.

"Sorry for startling you." A firm yet warm hand clasped his shoulder, letting Harry know that they were there.

"W-where am I?" "You're in Harefield Hospital, you've been injured in a car crash with a large truck. You're the only one to have survived."

The Doctor told him softly, waiting to see his reaction.

Harry remained quiet, processing the information he was being told. He frowned behind his bandages.

"Why I'm I wearing bandages?" "Besides the collision, you also lost your eyesight. Now don't panic!" The Doctor tightened his grip slightly.

"We were able to transplant another set in to your skull, hopefully they work." It was a new kind of transplant, not known outside of the few doctors at that hospital.

It hasn't been used on human patients so Harry was the first one.

They doubted it would work.

"We'll remove it in a sec, but first we must discus what will happen now." Harry nodded.

"You don't have any living relatives that can take you in, Your aunt Marge was arrested a few days after you were admitted into the hospital for illegal dog breeding. You've got no where else to go." The Doctor rubbed his eyes.

"Wish I could help you , but it looks like you'll be sent to a foster home." Harry didn't really know the term, being only eight years old. "Now, to remove the bandages." He carefully unraveled the tightly bond material from Harry's face.

"Oh my." There were scattered scars around his face, the tissue still red. "Could you open your eyes for me? Slowly now." Harry cracked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the brightness of the room.

"That's it." They widened further, letting him see the blankets and his hand. Once fully opened he turned to the doctor.

He sucked in a breath. "That's new." He could have sworn the eyes were brown, but they weren't.

A brilliant pair of Heterochromia eyes stared back at him. "What's wrong? Are they strange?"

"No they're fine. You seem to be able to see through them. That means they work!" The doctor was excited, not knowing the transplants were modified by Harry's magic.

Unsure what the doctor meant he turned to where a mirror rested near his bed.

He jumped.

Where his once emerald green eyes stood now there where two different coloured eyes staring at him. One eye was a purple/ gold mixture that blended quite nicely with each other, while the other was a bright blue colour.

"Whoa." He was amazed at the colour, forgetting about his old eyes in favour of these new, better ones. "Seeing as you're still injured you'll be staying here at the hospital until you recover." The Doctor wrote something on his clipboard and left Harry alone.

The little boy blinked. "Was that a bird sitting on his shoulder?"


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets used to his new power. and makes a new friend

After being stuck in the hospital for several more days Harry was finally released into the care of the foster family that would be taking care of him.

Harry wasn't very comfortable with their worrying and kind actions, preferring to stay in his room until they either forced him out or if he was called.

Taking that time alone, he began to focus on the main issue at hand. Cartoon animals seemed to fill this house to the brim, peeking in through the cracks of the door, to bing in the mirror when he passed by. They seemed harmless, at the moment.

After watching them for who knows how long he finally gave in to his curiosity. "What are you?" He asked one as they passed. The Toon, an upright grey rabbit with a white belly, looked startled at him. "Eh, you can see me doc?" Harry didn't know what that meant. "Of course I can, the family here however can't." The rabbit seemed curious to him, "No one can see us kid. We're toons." He gestured to the other animals walking around.

"Then if you can't be seen, why can I see you?" "Beats me, hey I've gotta bounce. If you need anything just ask for Bugs Bunny."

Harry could tell the foster family that took him in were looking at him oddly as he spoke to thin air overtime they thought they weren't looking.

In reality he was asking the other toons if they knew what was going on. It wasn't until he asked another rabbit that he got an idea. The toon he asked wasn't like the others, with such dark colours and an aura around it that made him feel nervous. "You've got magic eyes kid." Harry had figured as much.

"Those implants of yours belonged to an animator, a really creative one. They, along with your magic made us real to you." The rabbit's ears twitched.

" So I've got magic eyes than?"

"You said it, not me."

"What else can they do?"

"You tell me, you're using them right now."

Harry seemed to be excited as he ran over to his desk and pulled out a pencil.

The writing utensil was a simple one, nothing grand about it. He ran back to the rabbit. "Since you said I've got the animator's eyes, do you think I could possibly have his gift?" The rabbit rubbed his chin. "It's a possibility, give it a try. focus your magic into that pencil of yours." Harry did as instructed, feeling a warm tingle erupt from his hand as the magic flowed down like a river toward the pencil.

It glowed a soft purple before changing. Harry gazed in awe at the newly formed object in his hand. It appeared to be the same pencil, if you count the glowing purple and blue veins crawling through it.

"That's a cool pencil, give it a go." The rabbit passed over a piece of paper.

Harry looked in confusion. "Uh,"

"Don't look with your brain, look with your heart."

"That's super cheesy."

"Shut up and do it." Harry calmed himself, shutting off the outside noise, he focused on the paper before him.

He felt a pull from within his chest and his hand began to move.

With skilled accuracy he didn't know he possessed he had drew the image of the rabbit before him. "Awesome." Harry was in awe, the picture looked good! Not like the crap he drew in class, this was high class art!

The rabbit chuckled. "You're not quite done yet kid."

"What more am I missing?"

"How about a name?"

"A name?"

"Yeah, to really bring the image alive." Harry scrunched up his face in thought.

A light bulb appeared over his head. "How about Blacky?"

"What?"

"Well because of your fur."

"It's only like this because I'm an unfinished toon." Harry seemed upset at that.

"What's that?"

"An unfinished toon is something of an outcast in the community, kinda like the beggars and homeless. They don't have a place if they aren't complete."

"That's terrible."

"Ah it's not so bad, I'm not all happy-go lucky like my other counterpart is."

"Your counterpart?"

"you've met him before, Bugs Bunny."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, he's the most popular toon you'll ever meet. But I digress." The rabbit waved at the paper.

"Do your thing already, you're wasting my nap time."

Harry nodded. "Alright, here goes." He wrote the name Blacky under the image and was amazed as colour bloomed over the character.

"Are you seeing this-you're glowing!" Harry watched in shock as the rabbit began to brighten and become more like the image on the paper. "What's happening?"

"You've brought a live your first toon brat." He gave a bow, amber eyes mischievous. "Congrats."

Harry looked at the rabbit. "So, when I completed your character, you came to life?"

"Yup."

"That's amazing." The newly named Blacky bowed his head in thanks.

"If I did that for other toons would they also come to life?"

"Don't know, you tell me. You're the animator, you decide."

"Decide?"

A scream startled him as he quickly turned around. One of the adults, the mother, was staring at the two with fear in her eyes. "Can she see you?" "Of course, you brought me to life." "How do I undo it?" The woman fainted, leaving Harry to panic.

Blacky whacked him over the head with a mallet. "Calm yourself, She's fine."

"How can I be calm when she collapsed?!" He gripped his hair, breathing hard.

Blacky rolled his eyes and wandered over to the fallen human. Picking her up with ease he settled her on the bed.

" Alright your panicking is getting old." He pulled out what appeared to be a paper bag. "Where'd you-" Harry wasn't able to finish as the bag was placed over his mouth. "Breathe."

Looking up at glaring eyes he did as told. Taking large breathes he began to feel himself calm down. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."


	3. The Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry heads off to Toon world.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry jumped up with a yelp, turning to face the speaker. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Blacky merely rolled his eyes as he settled down on the bed.

"You've been staring at that sheet of paper for hours, I was getting worried."

The pre-teen gave him a look as he sat back down. "I'm just...doodling. What, is that a crime?"

"No, why are you getting so defensive?"

"I am not!" Harry looked at the paper once more before he growled and crumpled it up.

"Hey!" Both froze as a voice squeaked.

"You heard that right?"

"It's kinda hard not to."

"Don't throw me away!"

"What the hell were you drawing?!"Un-wrinkling the paper,they both stared.

"That's Courage."

"Courage?"

"Before your time. You must have unconsciously drew him on that paper, it's that power of yours at work."

Harry looked at the cartoon. "His name is Courage?"

"An old toon, most older toons are forgotten by kids all the time with all the new ones being made every day. No one appreciates the fine arts now a days." Plucking the paper from him Blacky quickly scribbled the name and handed it back.

"There, now work your magic."

Harry seemed unsure. "Will it work if-" "Of course it will, I hope." Shrugging, he did as told.

Feeling the familiar energy course through his veins he watched in awe as the paper glowed before a little pink dog fell to the ground. It scrambled to its feet, babbling words unrecognisable.

"Uh,"

"Let him calm down for a sec, he's been inactive for several years now." The dog took a deep breath and looked over to Harry.

A series of words mixed in with barks were heard. "He says thanks for releasing him." Blacky answered his unspoken question. Harry smiled. "You're welcome." Courage grinned before hopping into his arms.

"Looks like you've made a friend brat." He scratched the pink beagle behind the ears.

" This is so cool."

"It sure is kid, though I have to wonder." Harry looked over to the rabbit, who held his chin in thought.

"How far does your power extend? Are there limits to it? Damn, I wish there was someway to know." He pulled at his ears.

"We could just keep on doing what we're doing now."

"That could go bad and good in a flash brat, we need help." The toon suddenly hit his palm.

"I've got it." He raced over to the computer nestled in the corner of the room. "What are you doing?" "Shush, I'm trying to focus." Blacky tapped a few keys.

" Curse these large paws."

"They aren't that big."

"I'm used to those large box computers back in the early 1940s."

"Damn you're old."

"Yeah, I'm ancient." Clicking around different websites and links he finally found what he was looking for.

"He'll help us out, I hope."

"Who is he?"

"That's old man Merlin, he's from the Disney district."

"District?"

"We toons have our own worlds, the Pixars, the Dreamworks, the Cartoon Networks where Courage is from, the Nickelodeons, the Warner Bros, the Disneys, etc. Though some of the companies produce anime."

"What's anime?"

"That's a topic for another time,"

"Gotcha."

"And never mention 4kids to anime lovers, you'll send them on a rampage."

"4kids?"

"I heard they ruined every anime they got their hands on." Harry could only imagine what horrors 4kids did to their cartoons.

"Any way back to business, we've got to go where he is."

"And that is where?" Blacky grinned.

"America."

"Oh no."

"RoadTrip!"


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets up with Merlin

"Now that's traveling in style." Harry tried to stop the shaking in his hands as they left the car. Courage wasn't faring much better, the poor dog clutching tightly to his head.

Blacky rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to it, now here we are!" The two gazed up at the flashing signs.

"Uh, Blacky?"

"Yes?"

"Where are all the people?"

"They're right there."

"Those are toon people."

"Oh right, I forgot." Harry wasn't amused by his answer.

"Mind explaining why I'm seeing them and not human beings?"

"Well since we came in through toons mean i.e by Speed Buggy, another toon you drew, we entered the other entrance, the Toon's ways."

"Toon's way?" Blacky nodded as he waved the orange car away.

"Yes, not many people know of it, not even the animators. It's a secret among toons to never reveal the location to anyone."

"Then why'd you reveal it to me?"

"You're special Harry, you've got magic eyes that allow you to see us. And draw us." He steered the two towards an old looking house in the centre of the town.

"Now let's go talk with the old man, maybe he'll have insight to what's going on."

Merlin, as it turned out, as a pretty nice guy once you got past his hyper energetic persona.

The older wizard was ecstatic to meet another wizard like himself, showing Harry around his little cottage and handing him objects to look at. "While it's nice to see the two of you getting along, we didn't come for a social call." Blacky called to the two as he and Courage played cards.

The poor dog was shivering at every loud sound and nearly jumped out of his skin when Blacky cursed darkly. Harry chuckled sheepishly as he settled down beside the large rabbit.

"Well you haven't changed at all, you're still sour about that time?"

"We will not speak of such things when there are young ears present." Blacky gave the wizard a dark look from behind his cards.

Merlin scoffed. "You're several years to early to scare me brat, Mickey was more of a scare then you and he's smaller than you." He sat down on a large plush chair.

"Now to business, what seems to be the problem?" Harry explained in detail of his relatives death, his transplants, and his new power to animate toons to life.

Merlin rubbed his long beard as he digested the information he received. "That's quite a tale for someone so young, you've suffered a lot." Harry merely shrugged. "These are the things that molded me into who I am today." He ran his fingers over Courage's short hair, smiling when the hound gave a happy sigh.

Merlin watched him with neutral eyes.

"You really seem to like them."

"Who?"

"The toons, I haven't seen such care since the time Walt Disney was still alive and running the place with Mickey."

He suddenly paused. "That's it!" The wizard leapt up from his chair and bolted into a room. "Uh." Harry and Blacky looked to where he was not even a second ago.

"For an old man he sure can run."

"He's a toon, what'd you expect?"

"Ah! Here it is." Merlin returned with a large tome and settled it on the trio looked over it with awe.

"That's one big book."

"Eh, I've seen bigger."

"Shush, Now look. I think I found information about those eyes of yours."

"Really?!"

"Yes, Walt Disney had a pair nearly identical to yours." He turned to a specific page. "Here it is, The first Animator was the famous Walt Disney. He was the known creator of Mickey and all of his friends."

Merlin twirled his beard. "His ability was unique to him only, so you being related to him is at an all time low. That magic of yours must have done something. We'd have to take a look."

Blacky suddenly stood and stretched. "Where are you going?"

"Out, I'll be back soon."

"Can I come?"

"You'll stay here and learn a bit more about that magic of yours. Who knows, maybe it can help you." He grabbed Courage by the scruff.

Ignoring his rambles and strange words Blacky left the house. "Now that we're away I've got things for you to do." He grinned at the cowering canine.

"I can't allow Harry to be alone anymore, the kid's gone through so much. You're gonna help me look for some old friends of mine." Blacky grinned. "It's time for the old crew to get back together."

Harry sighed softly as he once again tried to make the feather float.

The young wizard spent two hours trying to make the thing fly while Merlin made snacks, peeking in once in a while to make sure he was doing it.

"You've almost got it." Harry closed his eyes and waited. Before Merlin's eyes the feather began to glow before it transformed. "And you've turned it into a toon. Nice."

He opened his eyes. "That's new. It's never done that before." Harry examined the feather while Merlin pulled out another one.

"Could it be that your magic is adapting? That pencil of yours, could I see it?" He pulled the item from his pocket and handed it to the wizard. Merlin nodded as he moved it between his fingers.

"I've found your problem. Your body is filled with toon magic."

"What's that?"

"It's magic, though it's more toon-like. Normal spells will not work for you, you'll have to will the magic to work. This pencil of yours is the focus, it'll help you channel your magic into something remotely normal so that you can wield both sorts of magic."

Harry looked in amazement at the pencil. "This simple thing can help me cast magic?"

"Of course, if it can help you bring toons to life, then it can help you cast normal human spells." Merlin handed him back the pencil.

"Now, it's about that time for tea. Will you join me?"

"Of course!"

"Excellent. I can tell you all my adventures while we wait for that stubborn rabbit of yours to get back."

"Blacky."

"Yes Harry?"

"Why are you carrying a large folder filled with paper?"

"Oh this? These are photos."

"Photos. Not drawings?"

"I'll leave those up to you." Blacky set the fold down on the table and stared down at Harry, waiting.

"Why are you staring? You want me to take a look?" Blacky didn't move.

The eight year old gave a groan before flipping the folder open.

Immediately several handfuls of colourful photos flew everywhere, nearly covering the whole table.

"Jeez Blacky, where on earth did you get these?"

"Some are from Disney, some are from Cartoon Network, and the rest are from Nick." Harry held up a photo.

Printed on the paper was the image of a large brown great dane. "Who's this?"

"That's Scoobert Doo, or as he's commonly known as Scooby Doo. The talking dog for the mystery crew down in the Hanna Barbera District. He's a real comedian that one. And a scaredy cat like Courage over here." Blacky rubbed his chin.

"We've been friends since the 80's, perhaps longer. My memory gets a bit fuzzy." Harry pulled another one out.

"And this one? He kinda looks familiar."

"He should, his face is plastered all over the Nick studios and his reboot is causing a ruckus around the place."

"Reboot?"

"You'll see. But anyway that there is SpongeBob SquarePants, the best fry cook under the seven seas and the nicest, if the most scattered brained, sea creature you'll ever meet."

"That's pretty biased of you Blacky."

"Whatever, I've known him for years." Harry looked to the two pictures in his hands.

"Should I bring them to life?"

"That would be great."

"Alright, two toons coming right up."

"You sound like a chef about to serve up a meal."

"You're killing my vibe."

"Sorry oh high and mighty Animator."

"Oh shut up."


	5. The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Memory of Stephen Hillenburg. (1961-2018)

After an hour of sorting through the piles and piles of photos Blacky had brought, Harry looked over the ones he had piled away for later. There were ten photos in total, each one a different character from every district.

"So no anime?"

"You'll set fire to the world brat, let's wait a bit for that power of yours to mature a bit." Harry pouted, now even more intrigued at the information.

"Anyone catch your eye?" Blacky asked as he stuffed the photos back into the folder.

Harry shook his head, wanting to think properly before choosing.

"Let's see," A hand waved over everyone before pausing right above a yellow coloured one. "This one!" Harry lifted the photo and gazed at the image with a smile. Blacky looked over his shoulder and winced.

"Oh, wait a second brat." The boy froze, hand on pencil.

The rabbit rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how to go with this. "You picked SpongeBob right?" A nod. "Well, about a week or so ago his creator died from ALS." At the confused look in his charge's eyes he tired to explain. "Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, it's a progressive neurodegenerative disease that affects nerve cells in the brain and the spinal cord." The confused look grew as he explained.

Blacky sighed, "It's a disease kid, a very fatal one." Harry's eyes widen at that. "So he's not with us anymore?"

"Afraid not," He looked down at his shoes, suddenly depressed.

The toon cursed softly before reaching over and ruffling the boy's head.

"Don't cry, it's a normal occurrence in life. People live and people die." "But it's not fair!" "Life isn't fair kid, you just gotta go along with it." Harry lifted the picture to his face.

"Would he be sad when I summon him?"

"Eh, you can't really tell with SpongeBob. Just don't ask any strange questions." The boy nodded before steeling his nerves and putting pencil to paper. The energy from his core leaked out in streams, going out of his chest, down his arm, and to the pencil.

The small wooden item glowed before giving life to the image on the paper. "Don't forget to sign it!" He did so, with a strange cursive touch at the end. "Looks like that power of yours is getting classy." Blacky threw him a smirk as the paper glowed yellow before a medium-sized figure appeared.

The toon was square, little holes covering its entire body, and they wore brown trousers with a white collared shirt.

Bright blue eyes gazed at the two of them with excitement, thin arms waving and a loud laugh echoing from them. "Hello! Who are you?"

Harry leaned against the couch with a content sigh, tired from the events hours before.

Blacky had vanished at some point, saying he needed to do an errand.

That left him alone with Merlin, Courage and SpongeBob.

Said toon was busy in the kitchen, grilling up some Krabby Patties. "What's got you in the dumps Harry?" He jumped at the voice, opening his eyes to see Merlin peering at him above his glasses.

The older mage had just come down to get some tea when he spotted his young student slouched on his couch.

"Is it about what Blacky said?" The boy couldn't find the right words so he nodded. Merlin sighed as he sat beside the younger, "Where you sad when your creator died?" The question caused the mage to pause, lost in thought.

"It did, for a while. But I had friends who helped me through the loss and in time I grew numb to it." Harry nodded, face still sad. "You shouldn't dwell to much on it, you're still young."

"But death doesn't care about age."

"Not unless you've met the _Shinigami_ from Bleach." Seeing that he caught the child's attention he went to work getting his mind off of grim thoughts.

"Why did you tell him about anime?! Now's he's pestering me about it!" Blacky was not amused as he held the grinning toon's collar. The boy had been bugging him for hours for three days, asking when he could begin drawing them.

He had bribed the kid that if he could find and bring to life several toons then he would think about it.

Blacky didn't think this through when the kid rummaged around through his folders and already found five different characters. SpongeBob and Courage weren't of any help, they encouraged Harry to find toons that could help/protect him in any shape or form.

Now he was backed against a wall, he couldn't go back on his promise or else he'd look like an ass.

"You should just face the facts, the boy has talent and if you restrict him he won't be able to grow." Merlin, ever the wise old man, spoke. Blacky heaved a sigh, resigned to his fate.

"At least the world won't burn as badly as you thought it will."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."


	6. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a letter.

"There's been a ton of owls flying around lately." Harry had commented one day as he entered Merlin's house, Courage right at his heals. He had just got back from roaming the Disney District when he had encountered the flying avians on his way home.

Blacky looked up from his paper, brows raised. "Living owls? Not toon ones like Owl from Winne the Poo?" Harry shook his head as he set down his backpack and plopped down in a chair.

A Krabby Patty was set before him and he threw SpongeBob a smile before looking at the other.

"They all seemed to be circling the entrances to various Districts I had passed through." The toon rubbed his chin at that.

"Maybe they're messengers, you know like the Messenger Hawks from Avatar the last airbender in the Nick District." Harry shrugged. "They could be, but who are they trying to reach?" A sweat-drop appeared on Blacky's head. "They're looking for you brat." "Me?! I don't know anyone who would send me an owl message! Ichigo usually sends a Jigokucho and Danny would just give me a call."

"You know it's rare for that carrot-top to send you a Jigokucho, he just sends you a text on your Denreishinki." Blacky gave the pre-teen a look as he shoved the entire patty into his mouth.

"Don't choke, least Ichigo has to send your soul to the afterlife." Harry waved off the toon's concern as he swallowed, breathing a sigh of relief. "By the way, have you seen Stitch anywhere? He asked me to bring back some snacks from my trip." Blacky shook his head.

"Maybe he's with Danny? I'm not to sure." Just then a loud curse echoed through the house followed by a crash. "Looks like we found him." He snickered softly as a smoking figure came tumbling down the stairs.

"Did you startle Jake again Stitch? You know he doesn't like to be bothered." The short blue furred alien muttered under his breath as he shook the soot from his fur. "It actually was my fault this time, I was practicing my fire balls and Stitch got hit with one." A teen appeared right behind the alien, startling him.

"Jake, what did Merlin tell you about using fire in the house?"

"That I shouldn't practice inside?" Blacky deadpanned at the teen, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Teens these days, brat make sure you don't turn out like this lot here."

"Can I be like Ichigo then?"

"That's even worse, he's a delinquent have you seen that hair?" A hand came right down on the toon's head, forcing his face into the table. "I'm not a delinquent, haven't we gone through this before?" Ichigo Kurosaki gave the older toon a death glare as he stood behind him.

Harry meanwhile had turned away from the duo to greet the newcomer. "Hey Jake, Stitch." The New Yorker toon saluted him as he came to stand beside his chair. Stitch had snapped his teeth at Courage, who yelped and hid under the chair.

"Looks like those two are gonna be at it for a while, what say you and me ditch them for a bit? I'll take you out flying!" Harry's eyes lit up at the thought before he grabbed his bag and followed the older teen out of the house.

"I don't get paid enough for this crap." "You don't even get paid." "I should though." Blacky and Harry both stood side by side infront of the house, eyes blank. The entire building was filled to the brim with letters, several owls were perched on the windows and some were even settling on the steps.

"You think if I get a toon gun it will harm them?"

"Nope, you tried it before with the cops remember?"

"Don't remind me." Merlin took that chance to appear behind them.

"Looks like they really wanted you to get your Hogwarts letter huh?" Both jumped at his voice. "When'd you get here?!"

"Just now."

"Bloody hell you remind me of those ninja from Naruto." Stars appeared in Harry's eyes as he heard that.

"You aren't allowed to draw anymore anime until you're twelve." Blacky spotted the look and immediately shot it down.

The eleven year old pouted. "But why? I got to draw Ichigo." A sweat-drop appeared near his head.

"He's enough, the brat could beat that ninja in a battle no sweat." "You're being biased again Blacky." Merlin commented as he waved his hand. The rabbit merely huffed as he crossed his arms. "I never got into the anime when it first came out, I've seen the movies but that's it and the sequel featuring his kid is weird. Plus the fan art is such a fanboy's wet dream paradise."

"What's fan-art?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about until you're eighteen."

The letters in the house were vanished and the owls sent away, leaving the trio alone with a single letter. "Now let's see what all the fuss is all about." Harry picked up the thick envelope, frowning at the wax seal.

"Sheesh, they guys must be stuck in the old times, the only time I've seen parchment was when I visited the Soul Society with Ichigo." He broke the seal and pulled out several pieces of parchment.

"Dear Harry Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry..." Harry paused in his reading as the ink on the paper began to melt. "We wait your owl." He really couldn't read the rest of it as the words dripped off the paper.

"Well, that's new. Must be your powers acting up." Blacky removed the letter from Harry's grasp and gave it a once over.

"You don't suppose they'll come here to find him, do you?"

"Well, the address is marked." Indeed, right on the paper was the address to Merlin's home in the toon world.

"This could be a problem."


	7. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's off to England

"Whoa, look at the size of that guy! He's as big as a horse!"

"I wonder how his mother delivered him, must have been one hell of a pregnancy." Blacky's eye twitched as he listened to the two toons chatting behind him.

"There must have so much blood-"

"Alright!" He leapt up and waved a finger at the two.

"Let's keep this house PG please? We have a child running around." Harry rolled his eyes from the living room.

"Very funny, I'm not a child." Blacky gazed blankly at him. "Keep telling yourself that shorty."

A book went sailing and hit Jake right in the face, knocking him backwards.

"Nice aim." The boy huffed but went back to the books Merlin had packed him, along with other needed materials.

After a long and tiring debate, it was decided that Harry would be re-located outside of Toon World and into a cottage outside of London.

Blacky had of course tagged along, as well as the other toons Harry had breathed life into.

"Have you given any thought of bringing video game characters to life?" Merlin suggested that they broaden his horizons and dabble into other elements, such as video games. Blacky had shivered at the thought, causing the others to snicker at him.

He had forbid Harry from drawing anything that could potentially destroy the entire world. Harry had of course ignored him and made no promises he would abide to it.

Blacky had of course gone and built himself a bunker somewhere so he could hide when shit hit the fan. "So, why are Jake and Danny raving over a woman bleeding?" The rabbit groaned at the boy's sharp ears. 

"They apparently saw what appears to be a large man walking right toward our house." Harry tilted his head. "But where does the woman come in?" Blacky blushed under his fur.

"That's something we'll tell you when you're older."

"Or until he finds a pretty girl."

"Shut your traps!" He watched as the toon chased the teens out of the room. He sighed at the glass breaking sounds, wondering if he can salvage any of it. "Damn, maybe I should have invested in an alchemist." He winced as the sound of wood cracking echoed through the house, followed by a scream.

"Please get back soon Ichigo!"

* * *

Severus Snape scowled darkly as he wondered through the streets of London toward the home of his worst enemy's spawn. His companion, Rubeus Hagrid was causing people to turn their heads to stare at the odd duo, making the sour man even more annoyed.

"Blasted muggles, why couldn't Minerva come get the potter brat?" He spared a glance at the half giant before they arrived at the house.

Snape was a bit taken aback at the state of the house. It was a fairly small thing, with only one floor and a tiled roof. Little boxes of flowers were lined up along the windows, giving the house a surreal look. Snapping out of his daze Snape approached the house and knocked on the door.

A click was heard, followed by a groan as the door was pulled open.

A boy stood before them, messy black hair framing his round face and covering slightly over his mismatched eyes. Snape inhaled sharply at seeing them, wondering what happened to the old pair.

Their staring seemed to annoy the boy as he glared at them. "I know my eyes look weird, so quit staring!" The boy's eyes flashed briefly as he looked them over.

"You two, are you from Hogwarts?" Ignoring the slight disrespect Snape nodded once. "We've come to take you to get your supplies, are your guardians home?" He was tempted to try legilimens on him but something in his gut was warning him against it.

Harry sighed as he looked back into the house. "Blacky! The wizards from Hogwosh are here." "It's Hogwarts, get it right already you little troll." A gloved fist whacked the boy upside the head.

Snape blinked as a hooded figure appeared at the door. Amber eyes peered at the two from behind shaded glasses, sending a chill down his spine. 'Is he a werewolf?' The thought bounced around both Snape's and Hagrid's head as the figure shut the door with a click.

"Alright gentlemen, let's get this over with."

"Why are those two giving me funny looks?" Harry looked up at Blacky with a frown.

"You remember Merlin telling us about the wizarding world's prejudice on magical creatures? They probably think you're a werewolf, what with your eyes and all." The toon deadpanned at the two wizards behind them.

"Backwards country indeed, maybe we should have gone somewhere else for your magical training." The boy merely shrugged as they walked toward the large stone building in the centre of the alley.

The bank, in both Harry's and Blacky's opinion, was the best place they visited first. As soon as they walked in, every Goblin turned to face them with wide eyes, some even racing to open their booths. Harry approached one empty teller, with the two wizards trailing behind him.

"Key please?" The boy frowned at that. "I don't have one sir." Merlin had drilled it into his mind that upon meeting different creatures that he should respect them as one would respect themselves.

"Then a blood test would be sufficient." The goblin reached behind his desk and pulled out a beautifully craved knife, the metal gleaming under the light. Harry held his hand out and took the knife from the other, marveling at the cool texture of the leather in his palm.

"A few drops into the bowl will be enough." Pricking his finger with the sharp point he squeezed out a couple of drops into a bowl the goblin had brought out. The blood glowed green before a roll of parchment appeared. "Now, let's see what's written on it."

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Evans Potter/Deceased_

_Father: James Potter/Deceased_

_Godfather: Sirius Black_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom_

_Inheritance:_

_Heir to the Ancient House of Potter_

_Heir to the Ancient House of Slytherin by Right of Conquest._

_Heir to the Ancient Noble House of Merlin_

_Vaults:_

_Potter trust vaults- (4,000,3450) Gallons_

_Trust Vault- (2,500,100) Gallons_

_Slytherin Vaults- (3,004,000,556) Gallons_

_Merlin Vaults- Unknown amount_

_Legal Guardian: Blacky Wolfgang_

_Magical Guardian: Merlin_

Harry blinked a the guardian part, while Hagrid and Snape paled at the Slytherin part. 'I didn't know Blacky had a last name.' The teller took that chance to tuck the parchment into his suit and handed Harry a single key.

"Pour your magic into this key and all other keys made will be destroyed." He nodded at the goblin before closing his eyes and letting his magic flow.

It was a bit hard, seeing as his conductor wasn't there so he had to direct the flow of his magic manually from his heart, down his arm and letting it pool into his hand.

The key glowed a brilliant blue before becoming toon-like. 'Huh, even without my pencil any object I touch with magic turn into toons.' The key fluttered slightly before collapsing in his palm.

The goblin looked at the key in awe before snapping out of his daze.

"Griphook, the manger of the Potter vaults, will take you all down to the vaults." Harry thanked the Goblin before following another.

"By the way." He turned toward the teller. "I never got your name?" The goblin flashed him a fanged grin.

"It's SteelClaw." Harry blinked at the name before waving goodbye. SteelClaw watched him go with a chuckle.

"That child is one in a million."

"That he is." The goblin jumped at the voice.

"Damn it Blacky, you nearly gave me a heart attack." The toon rolled his eyes as he watched his ward.

"Why aren't you with him? I thought for sure you'd be wary of those wizards." Blacky gave the goblin a side look.

"I am, but Harry has someone watching him."

"Who-" The shadows around the boy's feet stirred as a small head peeked out from them.

"Looks like drawing toons isn't the only thing he's good at."


	8. The Journey

"Explain to me why I have to use a wand again?" Blacky looked down at his charge, who was currently twirling the stick between his fingers, an annoyed look on his face. The duo were currently on their way to the train station to head off to Hogwarts.

Harry was in a foul mood, seeing as he couldn't bring any of his gaming consoles with him.

"Don't look so mad Harry, you're scaring the passengers." Glancing at the onlookers he huffed before fiddling with his wand. "I wonder how the others are doing." A yellow square popped up from Harry's collar.

"We're doing okay! It's a little stuffy but we'll manage." Blacky rolled his eyes as Harry poked the small sponge with his wand.

"It's a good thing that sour professor was kind enough to teach you that spell." "He probably thinks I'd be using it for my books or something." Harry gave the sponge another poke before vanishing the stick and pulling a notebook from somewhere.

Blacky suddenly began to sweat. "You're gonna do that now?!" "What? I need something to do on this long train ride." "Couldn't you just read a book or something?" Harry threw the disguised toon an innocent smile. Blacky threw his arms up in defeat. "I'm not responsible for anything you break."

"We're lost." Harry sighed in annoyance as they once again pass platform 9. Blacky raised an eyebrow as the teen plopped down on a bench and scowled. Sitting beside him, the toon gave the platforms a look, his eyes glowing from behind his glasses.

"Harry," The boy looked up. "You remember the secret entrances to toon world?"

"The ones hidden in plain sight? What about them." The elder chuckled as he pointed toward the lone wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Can you sense anything different about that wall?" Harry was about to say no when his eyes caught the shimmer outlining the stone.

"It's a sort of portal, like the ones in toon world." Blacky nodded as the golden glow around the boy's eyes faded.

"It's probably the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4." Now excited Harry leapt from the bench and raced forward. "Wait! Careful-oh nevermind." The toon face-palmed as the boy collided with another person.

The two yelped as they went down, bags and stuff dropping to the ground. Blacky snickered as he approached the two downed pre-teens.

"Oh wow, we finally found someone taller than you brat. And it's a girl to boot." Harry scowled at the short comment before leaning back on his knees to asses the damage.

"I'm sorry-,"

"Wow this kid's got manners."

"-for knocking you over." He ignored the toon as he helped the girl to her feet. A glance to the floor and his gaze caught the title of the book the girl dropped. "Oh cool, you're going to Hogwash to?"

"It's Hogwarts."

"Whatever." The girl lifted her head up and the two locked eyes.

Blacky caught the look and began to obnoxiously hum the lion king song 'Can you feel the love tonight?' Harry heard the noise and glared at him.

"You're obnoxious Blacky!" The toon wasn't listening as he began to hum the song even louder, causing the boy's face to grow red.

Growling Harry lunged at the other, tackling him to the ground. "It was just eye-contact!"

"I'm not ready to give you the talk!"

"We just met!" The girl watched them wrestle on the ground before clearing her throat.

"If you two are done, there's a train that will be leaving soon." That caught their attention, Blacky stood from the ground with Harry in his arms bridal style and grabbed their stuff. "

Thanks for the warning kid, we best be going." The toon carried his cargo toward the wall and vanished through it.

"So we go from a modern setting to something out of a 40's movie." Harry deadpanned as he walked through the crowded corridor in search of an empty compartment.

Blacky merely hummed as he trailed behind him, his eyes gazing at the windows and doors.

"I haven't seen an old model train in centuries, it takes me back."

"Dude you're old."

They finally found an empty compartment way down towards the end of the train.

Shoving his suitcase onto the racks Harry settled down with his pencil and began to doodle.

Blacky watched him for a moment, visibly sweating once little stick figures began to wander over the paper.

"So, when were you gonna tell me about the little friend you have sitting in your shadow?"

The boy didn't react as he looked up at the toon.

"I thought you knew already."

"Yeah, I did. What I'd like to know is how you have a heartless following you around?" Harry paused in his drawings, a curious look in his eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure why, but on my last visit to the Disney district I wandered into Kingdom Hearts by mistake and as I wandered around I might have caught the attention of the residents there." Blacky's jaw dropped as a rather small heartless poked out from Harry's cloak, purple eyes bright.

"His name is Misfit." He rubbed the toon's head, causing him to chirp.

The other toon merely sighed in defeat.

"Are there more little shadows I should be worried about?" He really didn't like the look in his charge's eyes before another toon popped out.

"Hey Blacky! It's been awhile."

"Nice to see you again Bendy, how's Borris doing?"

"He's good, a little shaken though." The little horned demon gave him a grin as he plopped down beside Harry.

Blacky looked at him.

"Anyone else?"

"None so far."

He sighed. "It's gonna be a long year."


	9. The Arrival

"Look Blacky, it's that guy we met a few weeks back." Harry waved at the half-giant before dragging the toon toward an empty boat.

Blacky gave the water a look before sighing. "There's a huge squid under water, it's watching me." A murky eye was just barely seen from the dark waters, causing the toon to shiver.

Bendy peeked out from Harry's shadow and snickered at the other.

"What's wrong Blacky?" The toon yelped as he was kicked into the water.

Several long, thick tentacles sprouted from the darkness and dragged Blacky underwater.

Harry watched, wide-eyed as he disappeared from view.

"What the hell?" Bendy merely snickered before disappearing as well just as three other kids boarded the boat.

"Hello." It was the girl from the station. "Fancy seeing you here."

"This was the only boat available."

"Ah." Awkward silence ascended around the boat before the half-giant yelled out and the boats began to move.

Harry kept his eyes out for any sign of Blacky before gasps echoed around the area.

He quickly looked up, wand at the ready before he caught a glimpse of what caused their reactions.

A large stone castle came into view, towering over the students-to-be. Harry felt his breath catch as he was reminded of Cinderella's castle in the Disney District, the whole building had the same calming aura as the other castle except this one was much older in a sense. He could see and feel the magic in the air, dancing in the wind and covering him from head to toe in it's warmth.

"Man, wish Blacky was here to see this." He whispered as the boats approached the dock.

Upon disembarking from the boat he gave the lake one last searching look before heading on inside with the rest of the kids.

If he had stayed one second more he would have seen Blacky sitting cross-legged on top of the giant squid.

* * *

"Bloody Kraken, thought old Captain Jack Sparrow got rid of you?" The beast groaned softly before retreating back into the water.

The toon stood above the water, gazing up toward the castle.

He could feel the magic of the place slowly entering his body.

"I wonder how Harry will react to this?" He wondered aloud as the fur from his paws began to recede to reveal a human hand.

* * *

Harry was beyond bored as he waited for his name to be called.

'Damn, I was really looking forward to seeing how a troll would react to my magic.' He had been really excited to fight a troll, seeing as he fought heartless with Sora and battled hollows with Ichigo he was pretty amped up.

Seeing the dusty old hat on a stool shot his mood down.

'Wonder how Blacky's doing?' His name was called and he strolled forward, ignoring the imploring looks from the students around him.

'Hope this thing doesn't have lice.'

"_I'm charmed to always stay clean."_

_'_There's a spell for that? I should learn it so Blacky would stop bothering me about my clothes.'

"_You're a very special child aren't you ? You have lots of courage but I don't think Gryffindor is a good match." _The hat muttered quietly before speaking again.

"_You like learning but only if it benefits you in the end. Your creations are proof of that."_

_'_Just put me somewhere.'

"_You're cunning but the snake house would hold you back on anything muggle. That just leaves us with-" "_Hufflepuff!" Harry blinked the black spots from his eyes as he walked toward the yellow and black house.

Sitting near the end of the table Harry watched as the rest of the children were sorted.

He tuned out the headmaster's speech, not really in the mood to listen as his thoughts circled back to toon world.

'I wonder how Merlin's doing?' Food appeared suddenly before him, causing Harry to jump slightly. 'Oh wow, Blacky would surely have a heart-attack at seeing this spread.' He grinned at the thought as he loaded his plate with mashed potatoes and steak. "So you're Harry Potter?" A voice rang out, startling him slightly.

Harry gave the speaker a side glance, mouth bulging. Knowing Blacky would kill him for improper manners he swallowed and offered the speaker a smile. "Yeah, that's me." The speaker extended a hand with a smile.

"Names Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Perfect. Nice to have you in our house Harry."

"Glad to be here." Shaking hands Cedric sat beside the smaller before grabbing a plate. Soon dinner was replaced by desert, where Harry gorged himself on ice-cream and chocolate.

The headmaster spoke some more before the entire hall erupted in off-tone singing. Harry winced as he clamped his hands over his ears.

'Holy hell, their singing sucks.' Once the horrible song ended, with two twins at the lion table still singing, they were led up to the common rooms. "What a day." Harry yawned as he settled down on his bed, the farthest one from the group.

Making sure no one was watching he carefully pulled SpongeBob from his pocket.

"I need a bowl." With a snap of his fingers a fish bowl appeared in his hands.

"You're getting real good at conjuring things brat." Harry looked up and grinned.

"Blacky! Where have you been?" The toon took the bowl from his hands and filled it up with water. "I was busy dealing with the squid, bloody thing wouldn't let me go." The yellow sponge toon was lowered into the water and then set aside on the bed.

The duo watched the toon before Harry let out another yawn.

"You should get some sleep brat, you're gonna have a busy day tomorrow." Harry protested but Blacky merely removed his shoes and forced him under the covers. Once he was sure he wouldn't move Blacky sat on the corner of the bed and glared at the floor.

"I'd like it if you were sleeping too Bendy." The little devil snickered from the shadows before poking his head out.

"Such a party popper." The heartless from before hopped out of the shadows and curled up beside Harry's head.

Blacky watched them for a while before closing the curtains and leaving once more.


	10. The Scheme

"Wizards use parchment instead of regular paper?" Harry eyed the stack of faded papers with distaste as he sat down to start his assignments. "Apparently they consider plain white paper to 'muggle' to be used anywhere in the magical world." Ichigo commented as he appeared beside the younger with a bundle.

Harry didn't even jump as he accepted the package. "Looks like Merlin sent me something, I hope it isn't another tea set. That bloody man knowns I dislike the stuff."

Merlin had been outraged to find out that his young friend despised tea, wouldn't even give it a try. Blacky was of no help to the man, seeing as the toon drank coffee and despised tea as well. Ichigo rolled his eyes before bidding the younger goodbye. Harry waved him off before setting his package down and starting his homework.

"So how were classes brat?" Blacky poked his head out from the window, startling the pre-teen slightly.

"Damn it Blacky! Can't you come in through the door like a normal person?!" The toon scoffed as he sat on the window ledge, not bothered in the slightest.

"Normal? Kid I'm a bloody rabbit the size of a grown man, I'm not exactly normal." Harry wanted to remark but thought better and answered the toon's earlier question.

"The classes were alright, though History of Magic is pretty dull."

"That's the class with the ghost teacher right? Better not tell Ichigo that or he'll want to preform a Konso on the man and then we'll have the whole school on our asses." Harry chuckled softly at the thought.

"There's also that greasy man who teaches potions, the bastard doesn't like me for some reason." Blacky's eyebrows raised at the mischievous look in the boy's eyes. 'This brat would get along so well with Naruto.' A cold sweat formed over him.

'Let's not let those two meet for a while longer.'

"I don't like the look in your eyes boy, they only spell disaster for me and those involved."

"I like the look, let's prank that greasy bat!" Bendy appeared beside Blacky, demonic grin stretched wide.

Misfit cooed from his place on the bed, not liking the way his master suddenly grinned like the demon toon.

"We'll send this school straight to hell." Blacky prayed silently for the safety of the students.

'This is gonna be a nightmare.'

* * *

Harry cackled lowly from his spot at the Hufflepuff table, scaring those who were closest to him. "What's got you scheming so early in the morning?" Cedric, the only one not affected by the pre-teen's aura, sat beside him and helped himself to a plate of eggs.

"My master sent me a few things I didn't realise I needed. Like real paper." After an hour of scheming Harry had finally opened the package Merlin had sent.

Luckily it wasn't tea, but a box of paper. 'Wizarding schools only use parchment paper, so I sent a few stacks of drawing paper to ease you of worry. The box is self-filling so you never run out of paper! Cause mayhem in the school and give old Dumbles a heart-attack!'

Harry had put the paper to good use, drawing plans and small little stick figures that ran amuck in the Hufflepuff dorms.

The package also came with a small wizarding dictionary that translated words he didn't understand into ones he could, like how that blonde ferret called the girl he met at the train-station a 'Mudblood' Which earned him several large black bats to attack him and forced him to re-treat.

The teachers couldn't find who transfigured them and Harry had growled at the words they called his drawings.

"Transfiguration?! How dare they compare my art with such a basic thing? At least my work comes to life!" He had steered clear from the class that very day, earning himself a detention, which he ignored.

Cedric nodded, clueless on what the boy was talking about until two red-heads popped over.

"We couldn't but over hear-"

"That you're scheming something?My brother and I-"

"Are Hogwarts resident pranksters-"

"Forge and Greg Weasley!" Harry looked between the identical twins before a grin stretched out over his face. "You lot know your way around Howash?" They looked offended.

"Know our way? Why we know the place like the back of each other's hands!"

"How else would we be able to do our pranks?" His grin grew. "I'm in need of some help, you in?" Forge turned to his brother.

"Why Greg, I've never met a Hufflepuff so insane before."

"He should have been sorted with us." They stuck out their hands and Harry shook them both.

"Name's Harry, let's burn the school to the ground." Cedric shivered in dread as the first-year and the two third-years began to plot together.

'And I thought this year would be a quiet year, there goes that dream.'

* * *

Blacky found himself once again lost in the Forbidden Forest, seeing as he was dragged in by the bloody centaurs because they thought he was a threat. Now Blacky wasn't a violent toon by nature, but being shot by arrows and bound by ropes really took him back to the darker times of his life.

He had snapped his bounds easily and challenged the head of the centaurs to a fight. The bloody creature was so damn prideful that he enjoyed materializing a large sword and beating him within an inch of his life.

"You're lucky I don't want to get my fur dirty with your blood least you'd be dead by my feet." The leader had yelled and asked him why he was spared.

Blacky looked over his shoulder, golden eyes turned to slits before he changed.

The centaurs reared back in shock as where there once was a large rabbit, a man took his place.

Sharp blue-green eyes danced over them, piercing into their souls and making them fall to their knees.

"I do not kill for pleasure Magorian of the Forbidden Forest Colony, killing you wouldn't do a damn thing." He turned to leave the colony when a centaur asked for his name.

"My name?" He kept his back to them as he mulled over the thought.

"I go by Blacky." Blacky turned slightly to face the speaker.

"But before that I was known as Max Wolfgang. The forgotten artist." He gave them a sharp grin before vanishing from sight.

After dodging past several groups of large spiders Blacky found himself in a clearing where a herd of unicorns were grazing.

"Why couldn't they look like My Little Ponies? At least those ones talked." The herd ignored him for the most part as he had reverted back into his usual form, instead the young fillies and foals came bounding over to play.

'Well,' He thought as one cheeky foal nipped his nose.

'Harry can deal without me for a night, hope he hasn't burned Hogwarts to the ground yet.'


	11. The Chaos

"Wow, the castle's still standing." Harry grinned up at the other, hands covered in ink.

"It wont be for long, I just need to find some glitter." Blacky wordlessly handed over a bottle he had hidden somewhere.

"This would be a better alternative." Harry took the bottle, a curious look in his eyes before he red the contents.

"Itching powder?" The toon shrugged as he set more bottles down.

"If you're gonna reck havoc on this school you better do it right." Harry grinned at the taller before getting to work.

Blacky knew the consequences of encouraging the kid, but he didn't see any harm in giving out some tips.

"Hey, you got a second?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the serious tone the elder toon used, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, what's up?" Blacky mulled over what he wanted to say before sighing in defeat. "Here, use this book wisely." He handed over an orange coloured book with a grimace, already regretting everything.

Harry took the offered item and red the title.

A slow, savage grin grew on his face as he began to chuckle darkly. "This is perfect Blacky, thanks." He raced out of the room, leaving a regretful toon in his wake. Blacky rubbed his face in regret as his charge left the room holding the first three volumes of the Naruto series.

"What have I unleashed?"

* * *

"What the hell?" Harry smiled proudly at his masterpiece while Blacky deadpanned beside him.

"How did you get those photos on the walls?"

"I had Misfit and Bendy go into every House and snap some pictures." He really didn't want to praise the boy, but he was very impressed on his resourcefulness. "How far did you get in your reading?"

"I just hit Shippuden." Harry frowned as he pulled a book from his bag.

"Can you believe what Kudo did to poor Ichigo?" Said toon appeared at the call of his name, a scowl on his face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me there were spirits here?" Blacky struggled to find a reason before Harry spoke up, a grin on his face.

"Never mind that, when were you going to tell me you got a hair cut?" At the teen's confused look he opened a page in the book he was holding and pointed toward an image.

Both Blacky and Ichigo leaned in to gaze at the page, before Blacky looked away and cackled while Ichigo scowled.

"He's got 'dad' hair!" The toon fell over laughing, arms clutching his body tightly as he rolled on the floor.

Harry looked at the two puzzled. "Dad hair?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head in annoyance before kicking Blacky in the side.

"It's kinda like the mothers with the side braid who tragically die in every anime only with the dad hair we look mega weird." Blacky rolled his eyes as he calmed down.

"You should have seen the posts on Tumblr, the uproar it caused when people finished the Bleach manga, it was hilarious." Harry titled his head to the side, confused.

"What's Tumblr?" Blacky paled, eyes blown wide as he started to sweat.

"It's nothing noteworthy at the moment, you should focus on other important things." He steered the boy's attention back to his manga, sighing in relief when he dropped the issue.

* * *

"I'm sorta glad we don't get WI-FI out here in Hogwarts." Blacky commented as he signed his name on a piece of paper.

Harry hummed as he continued to doodle on his scrap paper, taking great care in not to disrupt the older toon in his work.

"How's that potion's paper coming along?"

"There's a potion's paper do?" Blacky sighed as the boy looked up from the floor.

"You really need some help." Harry pouted at the laughter echoing through the room.

"Oh shush! I wasn't paying any attention to that slimy bastard, he gives me the chills." He shivered slightly before shaking his head.

"Looks like you'll need to social yourself with your housemates brat." Harry groaned, flopping onto his back and messing up Blacky's paperwork pile.

Said toon screeched in anger before jumping onto the laughing teen.

The two rolled around on the ground before a knock startled them. "Uh, are you alright in there Harry?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He called back just as Blacky got his large paws under the boy's shirt and began to tickle him.

He swatted the toon's hands away from his weak points before reaching over to the discarded pile of papers on the floor. "Better watch out Blacky, I'm about to bring to life someone who will throw hands with you." Blacky had a second to register the black drawing before a flash of yellow light appeared and another toon appeared where Harry's hand was.

The room paused, eyes on the new arrival.

"Huh, didn't expect you to draw him." Ichigo commented as the teen was lifted up and held like a baby.

Blacky's paw met his face as he groaned.

"Why the hell couldn't you have picked someone else, why the Fourth Hokage?"


	12. The Destrution

"There comes a time where I regret ever being alive." Blacky sighed in annoyance as he hung from the ceiling in the Great Hall.

"This is a bad idea kid."

"Shush Blacky, you'll draw attention to our master plan." The rabbit rolled his eyes as the boy appeared by his legs holding a large bucket.

"Minato has the other five." He explained as he handed Blacky the bucket.

"Now, on my signal you flip the bucket over the teachers and coat them in slime." Harry cackled as he vanished from the rafters. Blacky rolled his eyes at the demand, but he couldn't refuse seeing as his feet were currently glued to the ceiling.

"He better come back to un-stick me." He muttered before quieting as the room began to fill with students.

Blacky spotted Harry hidden among the Hufflepuffs, wearing a wicked grin on his face as he waited for the chaos to erupt. The toon sighed once more before watching the boy sit down and nod his head slightly to him.

Taking that as his cue, he tipped the bucket over the head-table. Shouts of surprise and anger filled the hall as the slime hit its mark.

Blacky shook his head as more buckets appeared and dumped all over the student body. "Alright, maybe it is kinda funny." He shook his head with a chuckle as Minato appeared and cut him loose.

"That brat's a menace." The shinobi merely smiled before disappearing once again. Seeing that no one bothered to look up into the rafters, Blacky sat in a far corner and pulled out several stacks of paper.

"This looks like the prefect time to finish that paperwork Harry messed up." He muttered, ignoring the chaos happening under him.

* * *

Misfit was a very odd Heartless.

For one he lacked the yellows eyes and crooked ears, instead sporting purple eyes and straight ears. He was rather small, about the size of a small dog, and he lacked the motivation to capture hearts.

Harry was quite unsure where the Heatless came from, seeing as Misfit looks nothing like the ones back in Kingdom hearts.

"Do you think Misfit is defective?" He had asked Blacky, who merely shrugged at the question. "Heartless come in all shapes and sizes, but I've never heard of a purple eyed one before." Harry had frowned at the answer as he played with the shadow, grinning when the toon made an odd cooing noise.

"Do Heartless coo?" The other toon rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Brat, I may be old but that doesn't mean I know everything." He grumbled into his paperwork.

"Why don't you go ask someone who does know?" Harry paused, thinking. It took Blacky a moment to register what he said before he bolted up. "Wait! Don't-"

"Thanks for the idea Blacky!" The boy raced out of the room, Misfit hot on his heals.

The toon cursed. "Me and my big mouth."

Harry hid in an empty corridor, Pencil drawn and eyes focused.

Misfit watched as magic poured from the boy's core down to his hands and into the tool he held. The boy held his weapon in a reverse grip and lunged toward the wall.

Energy burst forth to smash into the stone, carving a door shape into the wall. Harry grimaced as his power drained from his core, nearly fainting from the strain before it stopped.

Misfit squeaked as he helped his master stand, worry in his eyes. "I'm alright buddy, just tired." Making a door to the toon world wasn't supposed to be this hard, he's made plenty of them throughout his life.

Unknown to him, the wards around the school had been alerted to his attempt and were trying to stop him, but Harry's toon magic was much stronger than the old wards and so it overpowered and destroyed them.

The Headmaster wasn't alerted to the wards failing, seeing as the first ward to go was the one to alert him.

"Alright," Harry grinned as he pressed his hand against the imprint. "Let's go on an adventure." Misfit chirped as the door glowed a blinding white.

The Heartless jumped into his shadow to hid from the light, causing him to chuckle.

"On ward to adventure!" Harry leapt into the portal and vanished from Hogwarts.

Once gone, the portal closed and faded away, leaving nothing but an imprint behind.

* * *

"It's kinda quiet without that brat here." Blacky commented as he lounged on the floor, piles of paperwork surrounding him.

Courage hummed as he curled up on the bed beside Stitch, who clicked his tongue.

"And kinda lonely since Ichigo and Minato left to watch his back." The older toon knew the boy could watch out for himself, but he worried sometimes. Blacky cursed as he slammed his paw into his face.

"Damn, I sound like a mature adult. What has that kid done to me?" Before he could go on a rant a knock sounded on the door.

"Harry? You in there? We heard voices." Blacky covered his mouth and swore mentally. 'Shit, go away.'

"Professor Sprout is calling all the first years down to the common room for tea, it's mandatory." The toon froze, eyes blown wide.

'That's today?! And that brat went off to Kingdom Hearts an hour ago.' Blacky had a feeling Harry left on purpose.

'That little brat.'

"Harry, you alright?" Blacky sighed in distain before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cedric just a bit busy. I'll be down for Professor's tea time in a sec." The older teen nodded behind the door.

"Alright, be there on time." He turned and left the hall. Blacky rubbed his face in relief. "Looks like I'll be having tea today fellas."

The toon rolled his shoulders to loosen his muscles. "It's been a few centuries since I've done this, don't tell Harry 'bout his or he'll beg to learn it." Blacky stretched his arms and concentrated.

White fur began to recede from his form, leaving pale skin behind. Bones cracked and reshaped to a much smaller size, paws morphing to ten digits.

Blacky groaned as his head shrunk and re-shaped into that of a child's, his hair darkening until completely black.

The gold in his eyes melted from the iris and mismatched set took their place.

The toon cracked his new bones, a groan leaving him as the transformation finished. "Man, that sucked." He switched his vocals to match Harry's and the whole transformation was complete.

"Nice, I look exactly like the brat. Hope I don't stuck like this." Blacky adjusted his tie and walked out of the room.


	13. The Audacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's gone on a mission to the toon world, Blacky's stuck playing human and we get a bit of action toward the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit of background on Blacky!

If there is anything I regret most in life, this moment is it.' Blacky sighed into his cup of tea as the children around him chatted about meaningless things. '

I'm too old for this shit.' He thought, wishing for this torture to end.

"Harry dear, it's your turn to speak." The toon looked up from his despairing.

"Wha?" He looked around at the waiting faces before facing the professor. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell us a bit about yourself dear, your likes and dislikes." An eyebrow twitched at that. '

What the hell is this? Naruto?'

"Um, let's see." Blacky thought about making the brat's life more difficult but then he remembered the kid could actually kill him so he opted to tell the truth, somewhat.

"I'm 11 years old, I like drawing and making life difficult for those around me. I hate bullies." He listed before the professor motioned for him to keep going.

'Damn, what a nosey little b-'

"What are your dreams dear? Your hobbies?" Blacky wanted to bash his head in.

How the hell was he supposed to tell a bunch of humans that his charge wanted to be a toon master?! He was gonna gut Harry when the brat got back.

"My dream is to become a famous artist, and my hobbies are drawing and pranks." Short and simple, not like the wizards knew what kind of artist the boy wanted to be. The professor seemed a bit curious about his answers but left him alone and continuing with the rest of the group.

Blacky breathed a sigh of relief before taking that as his cue to sneak out of the room. "This is why I prefer being a toon than human." Blacky muttered as he walked through the halls, eyes twitching.

He passed some students who gave him looks as he headed to where he last felt Harry's toon magic.

"That brat better not have done anything rash- oh for f-" Blacky cursed loudly as he looked upon the outline on the wall.

"That kid really is gonna be the death of me."

* * *

"Misfit? I don't think we're in Kingdom Hearts." Harry looked around the open space in awe. Misfit chirped as he bounced in a circle.

"Do you think the wards back at Hogwash messed with the portal?" The toon merely kept bouncing, leaving the boy to contemplate the situation alone.

"We might not be in Kingdom Hearts, but I get the feeling I've been here before." Harry picked up the still bouncing toon and began to walk forward, unsure of the direction they were headed. "Really hope I don't find any snakes out here." He muttered as Misfit nuzzled the left side of his face.

The sun beat down on them as they walked, seemingly for hours, before they reached a road.

Seeing no cars in sight, but knowing that there might be civilization they decided to follow the road.

Harry hummed softly as sweat dripped from his brow, he was very thankful that Blacky had forced him to get a pair of sunglasses before school started to protect his sensitive eyes.

"Wouldn't want your dumb self to go blind and never be able to draw again." He had said.

Harry hoped he wouldn't die here so that he could go back and thank the older toon for his foresight.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the car coming along until-

* * *

Blacky scowled darkly as he sat, soaking wet, in front of the lake. "Damn squid, gonna make calamari out of you." He grumbled before a shiver ran up his spine. His mismatched eyes dilated as he turned to gaze over to the forest.

Ears twitched as silence spread around him. "Something doesn't feel right." Blacky felt his body vibrate in anticipation before a large blade came flying at him. The toon turned child dodged to the side, scrambling to his feet and at the ready.

"You've got some nerve showing up here and attacking an innocent child."

"Oh you were never innocent dear brother." The toon growled lowly, eyes flashing red.

"Back off Fenrir, you're not welcome in the human realm after what you did." The hooded figure merely scoffed, large glowing blade held in his grip. "Human rules don't apply to me brother, I do whatever I want." Dark golden eyes glared at Blacky from under the figure's hood.

"That's why you were banished to the Void for the rest of eternity." Fenrir chuckled lowly, causing the other to tense.

"Weren't you also banished together with me? We were rotting together deep within until your soul was found by another." He grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the light.

Blacky frowned. "I was made anew, given a new look on life."

"Is that why you now longer go by your old name?" He nodded, jaw-set.

"I've payed my dues, it's time you payed yours." Fenrir snarled at him, raising his sword.

"I'd rather die than kneel before a traitor." "I am no traitor, you are." With a roar the other toon launched right at Blacky, who transformed back into his original form and tackled the toon, wrestling the sword from his grip and holding him in a headlock.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck and rip your head from your shoulders?" Blacky growled into the struggling toon's ear.

"You won't do it, you're to soft." Fenrir wheezed out as the air in his lungs began to leave.

The toon seemed to pause, thinking.

"Have I gone soft Fenrir? Between the two of us you were very easy to take down, it seems you're the soft one at the moment dear brother." The toon spoke softly as his grip tightened before he released his hold.

Fenrir gasped for breath as he clutched at his throat. "Before you come challenging a king you better be prepared to fight." Blacky intoned, golden eyes blazing in cold fury. The hooded toon whined softly, head lowered.

"This isn't over brother, I will return." Fenrir threw him one last glance before retreating back into the forest, leaving behind the glowing sword.

Blacky made sure he was actually gone before retrieving the weapon.

"It's nice to see you again, Armageddon." The sword seemed to hum as it vanished from his paws.

The toon looked out toward the forest with a calculating gaze, eyes sharp.

"Looks like war is coming. Joy." Blacky transformed back into Harry before going back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> So this story has some odd updates, don't worry it isn't abandoned. But if you're interested in a background story on Blacky's life before meeting Harry then leave a comment and I'll try and put one together.


	14. The Back-Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tiring day of playing human, Blacky reflects on his life before meeting Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to finally add a bit more background to my character.

"It's been so long since I've had to act human, it's kinda tiring." Blacky sighed as he tossed the uniform tie to the side, unconcerned for where it landed.

Courage hummed from his place on the bed, not seeming to be paying him any mind as he undressed.

"Act human? You're talking like you were human before Blacky." Bendy commented as he appeared from the shadows.

Blacky looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I was human, a very long time ago." Still in his transformed state the toon sat down on a chair and faced the three younger ones. "I wasn't always like this," His eyes took on a far a way look as he thought back to his past.

* * *

"_I don't remember much of my childhood, being an orphan and passed around like a used book dulls out the harsher memories in life. It was only me and my brother against the world, we had nothing, not even names. The people running the orphanage often called us by numbers, I was 1412, my brother was 1413. _

_It really felt like we weren't humans at all to them, just numbers. So, my brother and I escaped from there and we hid out in the woods until we were of age to get jobs. My brother took up writing while I was drawn in by the art works being displayed in the museums. _

_They blew my mind with their creativity, with their styles and colours. I begged to the teachers at the colleges but they merely laughed at me and kicked me to the curb._

_ I was heartbroken, my dreams of being an artist were far out of my reach. Until my brother approached me with a proposal from an up and coming artist named _Walt Disney._ The man was clearly mad, but his artwork was amazing. _

_He wanted to gather young artists to help in his company. _

_My brother and I agreed to help and we packed up our belongings and followed him. Boy did that change my life forever. I finally had a chance at being great. But then, something wrong appeared in the company. Walt had no idea that one of his employees had brought with him disaster. _

_Soon, many of the young artists were grouping off to become bigger names than Disney, leaving behind me and my brother. _

_My brother had cursed their names and Disney's, saying that the two of us can make it on our own, leaving us once again poor. _

_I was enraged with my brother, demanding why he said such foolish things, when he presented me with two pieces of parchment paper. He had said he had gone to a voodoo priest, begging for a way to become powerful. The priest had given him the parchment and told him to draw what represents you the most and you will become powerful. _

_I was doubtful of the story, but my brother convinced me to go along with his plan. How foolish I was back than. We each had our own ink pots, my brother telling me we need to mix the ink with our blood. I was hella hesitant to do voodoo, but my brother went on ahead and drew out his character. _

_I watched as the image grew on the paper before a large black biped wolf filled the page. It had large claws and spiky fur kinda like a hedgehog. My brother didn't like the comment and added a sword and fangs to make it scary. _

_Of course I snorted at his attempt and he urged me to draw mine. I huffed at his impatient behaviour but went along._

_ I had thought about making my character like a Japanese anime but decided against it in favour of making a biped rabbit. My brother had scoffed at the image but I just kept drawing. _

_My rabbit was a bit lanky, with pure white fur and golden eyes that stared deep into ones soul. He'd had tucks on his lower jaw and short horns between his ears. His tail would be long, like a dragons, and his paws were human-like to hold onto things. _

_After signing my name, my brother and I stepped back to admire our works. Of course that was the moment our lives changed, and not for the better. I felt dizzy, my eyes were going blurry and the last thing I saw was my brother keeling over before darkness. _

_I awoke sometime later, feeling sluggish and slightly hungry. I stood from the ground, mind still foggy when I heard a growl echo from my side. I turned to the noise and there it was. _

_The nastiest sight I've ever seen. A large black furred beast laid on it's side a few feet from me, sharp eyes watching my actions. 'Max? Is that you?' It spoke, startling me. 'Fenrir? Why the hell do you look like that?' The wolf gave a wheezing laugh as he waved over at me. _

_'You should look at yourself too brother. I think the voodoo magic worked!' He was ecstatic that it worked, but I felt dread fill me as I looked down at my large hands. _

_What have I become?_

_ A monster? _

_What the hell was I? _

_ My brother didn't seem concerned as he moved his new body around._

_'I can feel the power coursing through my veins, with it we can take down those who've wronged us and make them pay!' He cackled in glee but I didn't really hear him at the moment._

_My mind swirled, thinking of ways to transform myself back into human, when a sudden urge in my core startled me._

_A feeling of hunger unlike anything I'd ever felt seemed to almost consume me, making my eyes go red and my mouth to water. Fenrir grinned madly at my vile transformation, seemingly pleased with my control slipping._

_'Let the beast out brother, let's burn this city to the ground.' He howled and I soon joined him, all rational thoughts leaving me as we smashed through the walls of the apartment we were staying out._

_The people around the area screamed in terror as my brother and I tore through the streets, knocking down cars and destroying buildings. In my deluded mind I was unable to decipher between friend or foe, and slaughtered innocent lives._

_My brother was having a grand time with his killings, the bullets hitting him had no effect and they rebounded off and right back at the shooters. The whole city was a massacre, destruction and chaos filled the area, and my brother and I still kept going. We had so much energy in our bodies and since we weren't human anymore the concept of sleep was all but gone._

_And just as we were gonna leave the barely standing city to spread more chaos, several beings of light appeared before us._

_Fenrir snarled at them, the purity surrounding them seeming to anger him. I however felt oddly peaceful in their presence, even as they chained the both of us down and sealed our power._

_My brother had put up a nasty fight, but all the anger of the past hour seemed to leave me in a burst of air, making me regret my actions._

_Our destruction had horrid consequences, we both were sentenced to an eternity in the Pit of Oblivion, never to see the light ever again. Of course there was a way for us to escape, but that required us to have offspring who inherited our special eye colour. T_

_he Beings of Light made sure we could never escape, by destroying any possible means. Even if it meant killing them off._

_And so we sat in darkness for centuries, our minds and bodies slowly fading away. Any memory of us was washed away, never to see the light of day, until I felt something tug at my soul._

_The tug wasn't very strong, but I latched on tightly as it whisked me way from the Pit and into a large house filled with toons. I recognized many of them, but some were new to me._

_Before I had the chance to fully look I met a young boy who had the same coloured eyes I did when I was human. He seemed lost in how to use them, so I helped him out a bit and he had asked me a question I couldn't answer truthfully._

_Being in the Pit for so long, my fur had darkened to a blackish colour, so I played it off by calling myself an unfinished toon, which wasn't wrong seeing as I'm currently missing several things on me, but I digress._

_The boy seemed upset, but I steered him back into his original goal and he brought me back to the living. The name he gave me was a bit childish, but I wanted a fresh start so I left it alone. Of course as I appeared his mother walked in an fainted at the sight of me, not a very good first impression._

_So, from there I started to try and teach the boy about his gifts, while trying not to give myself away."_

* * *

"So Harry's the reason you're the way you are now?" Bendy asked as Blacky reverted back into his toon-self. The rabbit nodded, a small smile on his face. "The boys magic had called to me and freed me from my prison."

"I get that, but how did it call you? I thought you said your eye-thing was heredity?" Bendy titled his head confused as the taller fiddled around the room. Blacky chuckled softly at the question.

"Magic is a strange thing, it found a loop hole in the whole affair." He gestured to his own eyes.

"Voodoo is black magic, so when my brother and I put blood in the ink we were leaving a trace of ourselves in old magic. From there the magic slumbered until someone with a similar kind of magic came along and awakened it." Bendy's eyes widen at that.

"Harry's transplants, the doctor had said that the eyes were brown right?" That's what Harry had told them when they asked.

"Exactly, the magic inside the brat awakened my bloodline, which transformed the boy's eyes into a more advanced version of mine. That's how I was able to escape from the Pit." Blacky sat down on the bed beside Courage, ruffling the fur on his chest.

The little demon toon gave a thoughtful hum as he sat in the shadows. "Have you told Harry any of this?"

"No, there hasn't been a good time to tell him."

"You can't make him wait to long, you've gotta tell him that you're basically his ancestor." Blacky sighed, eyes old and tired. "I know, I just don't want to make his life hard. He's happy wandering other worlds and making friends." The toon looked down at his paws.

"He'll be having a grand time while I slowly fade from existence and become nothing more than an after thought, the boy deserves it. He won't want an old toon like me around, he'll have you lot with him." Blacky side-eyed the other toon.

"Harry'll realise I'm out-dated and will leave me behind, just like I did with my own drawings." Bendy didn't know how to comfort the toon as he sat quietly on the bed, a mournful look on his face and old eyes gazing out the window.

* * *

Harry was glade the Chocobros had picked him and Misfit up, seeing as they were kinda lost. "At least we're kinda where we need to be." After all, Kingdom Hearts is a part of Square Enix isn't it? The only blonde in the car bumped shoulders with him, a grin on his face.

"Nice to have you with us again Harry, how's school treating you?"

"Eh it's alright, I'd rather stay in the toon world to be honest though." He smiled when the other ruffled his hair.

"Well, you're more than welcome to travel with us, we were on our way to the districts when we bumped into you two." Ignis spoke from the drivers seat. "Yeah, we were gonna pick up Noctis from his meeting with Mickey." Prompto commented as he leaned back in the car-seat.

"King Mickey is in the districts? I thought he was off-world." Harry asked as Misfit perked up in his lap. Gladiolus snorted from his spot in the front. "He was, but a sudden meeting was called and he had to return early, something about a rouge toon causing havoc in the real-world."

The boy felt a shiver run up his spine at that, causing him to frown.

'Why do I feel a sudden forlorn feeling that life is gonna get harder for us?' He thought as the car left the road and into a portal.


	15. The Impending Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get messy

"There's a sense of unease filling the air." Harry whispered softly to Misfit as he wandered the Kingdom Hearts district.

The streets weren't as crowded as usual, putting him on edge a bit. Misfit cooed softly to his master, trying to ease him a bit.

The two quieted as they approached their destination, a large gated castle with a laboratory in the basement. "Let's hope Lenzo isn't busy with anything important." He passed through the gates and climbed the old steps to the door.

After knocking the hinges creaked as the door opened outward and Ansem the Wise poked his head out. "Ah Harry, good to see you again, where is your companion?"

"Blacky is covering for me back at the school, he seemed very reluctant for some reason." Ansem the Wise winced at that, knowing the older toon did not like doing such favours for people, Harry must be a special case. "What brings you to my labs? A Heart problem perhaps?" The pre-teen shook his head as the man moved aside to let him in.

"Actually, it's more of a Heartless problem." He held up Misfit, who squeaked at the look the other threw at him.

"I was wondering if you had any information about how different Heartless are formed? Or if Lenzo knows anything?" Ansem raised a brow in confusion at the question.

"You should know by now that Heartless are born from a person losing their heart, I taught you when you last came by."

"I know that, I was just wondering if you knew how different Heartless form, like how Misfit came to be, seeing as I still have my heart."

"Misfit is an oddity among his own kind, seeing he isn't really just anyone's Heartless." Harry looked confused at the older scientist.

"What do you mean by that? Who's Heartless could he be?" The boy thought the older was going a bit senile before he smiled grimly.

"I believe that's the Heartless of Blacky's younger brother, Fenrir."

* * *

"I hate this so much." Blacky deadpanned as he dragged his feet through the halls, once more disguised as Harry. Bendy snickered as his followed the toon-turned-boy from the shadows, mocking him at every turn.

'Humans are as annoying as they were centuries ago, haven't changed at all.' Most of the kids from Hufflepuff waved at him as he passed, getting a mental sigh from him.

'At least some of them are decent.' Not for the first time in his life he wished to be human once again, if only to enjoy the small things he normally thought of as dull. 'You never know what you miss until it's gone.' Blacky sighed loudly in annoyance, startling the people around him.

'Damn, I'm starting to sound like Merlin, someone shoot me now.' Bendy only cackled at his misfortune and begged the universe to make it worse for the toon. Apparently the universe does hate him as Cedric came bounding over with a letter in his hands.

"A first year Griffindor came up to me with a letter for you, says it's important and for your eyes only." Blacky really hoped it's not a bloody love confession or something, but he took the letter with a blank look and thanked the older male.

Cedric looked puzzled as he walked away, but the toon didn't seem to care as he carefully opened the letter. 'Please don't be a love confession, I'm much to tired to deal with one-oh, this is funny.' Blacky red over the words with a low chuckle, eyes dark in amusement.

'Harry's gonna be in for a surprise when he gets back, but for now I'm gonna enjoy this.' The rabbit folded the letter up and placed it in his cloak to hide it from nosey people, mainly Bendy who was looking at him for answers.

'Looks like this whole thing just got better, for me at least.'

* * *

"I didn't know Blacky had any siblings," Harry frowned at Ansem, not really understanding. The former nobody could only shake his head. "He does, did you think he wouldn't have one?"

"He never talks about his family, or his past."

"It's not for me to tell, but I can tell you the two brothers aren't on best terms with each other."

"Really? What happened?" Ansem debated on how much he could tell the boy, but opted to abridge the entire thing.

"Blacky's brother had gotten the two of them into some deep trouble with the higher ups, and were sent to The Pit to rot for eternity. You're the reason he's even alive at the moment." Harry's jaw dropped at that.

"And because you brought him to life, it awakened the things connected to him, including Misfit and your eyes." "My eyes?" "Blacky really should sit down and talk with you, your eyes are linked with him, making him your ancestor."

The boy fell to the ground, the reality hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"So the two of us are connected? Why didn't he tell me?" The hurt in the boy's voice made Ansem feel for him, knowing the boy had a history of being abused and alone, having someone related to him in some way not tell him must be painful.

But Ansem knows Blacky's not that cruel. "There might be a reason he hid it."

"Such as?"

"Blacky's been alone for longer then you have been Harry," Ansem wanted to set the boy straight before he rushed off to confront the toon.

"And he's been nothing more then a shadow before you came along so don't take that tone with him. How would you feel if you met another being that could potentially share the came blood as you?"

"I would be ecstatic to know that I'm not alone."

"Exactly, now imagine someone like Blacky, who's very different from you, would react to someone sharing his gift?" Harry gripped his chin in thought.

"He would be cautious." It hit him like a lighting bolt.

Ansem saw the boy's eyes widen in realization.

"Black would be very wary, seeing as the other person sharing his blood sent him to his prison." The scientist looked down at the boy.

"You see it now Harry? Blacky didn't keep this information from you to be cruel, he kept it because he wanted to make sure you weren't gonna end up like his brother and send him back to his hell."

Harry felt respect rise for the toon, he just wanted what was best for the pre-teen.

"Wow, I came by to learn anything on Misfit and I get some background on Blacky, crazy." Ansem chuckled as he patted the boy on the head.

"Yes, now I understand you wanted to see Lenzo? He's busy at the moment but I know Chip and Dale wanted to see you if you came by."

Harry nodded his head rapidly, excited to see the little chipmunks. He followed the man deeper into the house, Misfit clutched in his hands. The little Heartless cooed softly, feeling his master's excitement.

Unseen by both, the toon's eyes flashed red before fading away.

* * *

"What are you doing there Blacky?" Bendy asked the human toon, who was writing something in his notebook. "I'm planning, there's a war on the horizon and Harry might be in the middle of it all." The demon hissed softly at the mention of war.

"You know the other toons will not be pleased to learn such a thing, especially from you." Blacky grunted as he broke another pencil. "I already know the culprit, it's my job to keep him away from Harry for as long as possible." The hard look in his eyes kinda scared Bendy a bit.

"Even if it means dying again I'll protect that brat until he's ready to defeat him."

"What about this snake guy that's trying to kill him?"

"Old moldyshorts? I'll have an old friend of mine take care of him. Fenrir is more a threat then him." The toon titled his head, confused, as Blacky ripped a page from his notebook and stuff it into a envelope.

"Bigger threat? The guy got taken down easily by you, how much damage could he cause?" The letter vanished from his hands as Blacky turned to the toon.

"He wasn't at full power, plus he isn't below killing other toons and absorbing them to become more powerful, it's how he was so difficult to defeat centuries ago." He grinned grimly at his eyes faded to pure gold.

"Fenrir can't be killed by either humans or toons, only a being of both worlds can defeat him, that's where Harry comes in." Blacky looked up to the ceiling, grin growing.

"After all, he is my living legacy. The boy was made for greatness."

"You sound so sure of yourself, Harry is still so young."

"Yeah, and he's gone through more shit then any adult I knew. The boy has what it takes."

"I hope you're right about that, the fate of the world rests within his hands."

"I hope so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got kinda sad(?).


End file.
